Something to Talk About
by SapphireJ
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie give the 'Burg something to talk about. A song fic/one shot for Margaret.


This one is for Margaret... she asked for a song fic using Something to Talk About by Bonnie Riat... so, here ya go, Margaret!

* * *

The rumors were flying, people everywhere were talking. Some couldn't believe she'd be seen around town with him, while others wondered how he put up with her for so long.

"Oh they are in love," came from the mouth of one elderly lady. "Just look at the way the look at each other. With a package like his, I bet they have a wonderful sex life."

She moved closer to him as they walked down the street, discussing their lunch plans. He heard the gossip; he knew what was being said behind their backs. Looking to his left, he stared in her eyes and smiled, "I think we are being gossiped about, Babe."

"Ohh, does that bother Batman?" she crooned as she linked her arm with his. "I've been the source of gossip my entire life, so this is nothing new for me," she laughed.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...  
Laugh just a little too loud,  
Stand just a little too close,  
We stare just a little too long.  
Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'._

Ranger leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Want to give them something to talk about?" He nipped her ear and then ran his tongue around the outer shell, causing her to shiver and moan. Not quite loud enough for him, he tried again. Kissing her neck down to her shoulder, he sucked in the skin and caused her whimper louder.

Angie and Bella Morelli happened to be walking by when they heard the whimper. Angie looked at Stephanie and Ranger and clicked her tongue, "Such a hussy. Practically having sex in public. What would your mother say?"

Stephanie looked at Angie and smiled, "I don't know what she'd say and I don't care." After kissing Ranger deeply, she looked back at Angie and Bella. Laughing, she told Ranger, "I think they're just jealous. I'm getting some and they aren't."

Unable to hold back, Ranger barked out a laugh as the two Morelli women stalked off in a huff.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

Stephanie realized just how public they were when she saw Jeanne Ellen standing across the street looking at them. Nervously shifting from foot to foot, Stephanie knew she had to get out of there. She had already fallen for Ranger a long time ago, but knowing his stance on relationships, she didn't think she could take him playing with her to give everyone gossip. She wanted it to be real.

Lately, her dreams had included Ranger, a deserted island, some whip cream, and lots of hot steamy sex. She knew it wasn't likely, but she wished there was a way she could make him feel about her they way she felt about him. She wanted him in her life, but knew it wasn't in the cards.

Stephanie decided that if Ranger was in a playful mood, she'd milk it for all it was worth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. She knew she heard a moan and she was pretty sure it wasn't her. When his tongue traced her lips, seeking entrance, she couldn't deny him.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?  
It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.  
Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night.  
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'._

Ranger's hands went to her ass as he pulled her to him. He heard all the gasps around them, heard the cell phones "say cheese" with the picture taking. Hell, he even heard the roar of one certain detective as he yelled "CUPCAKE!", but he kept on kissing his babe. He knew it was now or never and if the 'Burg wanted something to talk about, damn it, he was going to give it to them.

Pulling away from Stephanie and smiling as she shook her head to get her brain started again, he kneeled down in front of her. Taking her hand in his, he smirked as he hear the sharp intake of air all around him. "Babe, you are the light in my dark world. You are the voice that keeps me sane on lonely nights. You are the only one I would ever think of doing this with. Will you marry me?"

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery to figure out  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

Stephanie tried to stop the tears rolling down her face, but it was useless. Looking around, she noticed the huge crowd that had gathered around her and Ranger. Front and center of that crowd was not only Joe Morelli, but also Helen Plum. Both wore a scowl on their face, but she didn't care. She was tired of living life the way her mother wanted. Tired of being the gossip due to all the bad shit that happened to her. For once, she wanted the gossip to be about a good thing in her life.

Looking down at the man on his knee, she thought about how her life had changed in the years she'd known him. She finally knew what true love felt like and, even though she thought for sure they'd both have to die in order to be together, here he was, offering her everything she'd ever wanted with him.

"Yes, Ranger. I'd love to marry you."

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,  
How about love? Ooh...  
Listen to 'em baby  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery won't hurt 'em  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk  
How about our love, love, love, love  
Whoowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo  
About love, love, love, love  
How about they talk about it? uh huh  
Talk about love..._

The newspapers were filled with pictures of the proposal, the shocked expressions of the crowd around them, and finally, a picture of Joe and Helen looking pissed. Helen was quoted asking, "Why me? Why do I have to have the daughter that kisses a thug in public and then accepts a marriage proposal? Maggie Kolinski's daughter didn't marry a thug."

Helen, Angie, Bella, and Joe all walked away from the park gazebo. None of them were on the invitation list for the wedding and were not permitted entrance. Ranger and Stephanie exchanged their vows and were whisked away for a three month honeymoon.

Looking at his new bride, Ranger smiled, "Hopefully when we get back, we'll have something else for them to talk about," he told her as he rubbed her belly.


End file.
